lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hero of Time's Equipment
A while back, I decided to look into the arsenal of Samus Aran and a combined Link and make some profiles on my findings. However, truth is this was all based on research and I hadn't actually played a game from either franchise. So, having started a playthrough of Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64 recently, I have decided to remake one of these pages, focusing solely on the Link from this title (who is identifiable from the rest as "the Hero of Time"). I'm also aware Majora's Mask features the same Link, so maybe later his equipment will also be added. But for now, I'll be listing equipment as I find it. Therefore, the further the playthrough, the further the page goes. Please enjoy this updated page. Current Progress: Kokiri Forest, Hyrule Castle, Lost Woods, Lon Lon Ranch, Kakariko Village, Goron City, Dodongo's Cavern, Great Fairy Fountain, Zora's River, Zora's Domain, Lake Hylia, Zora's Fountain, Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly, Temple of Time, Kakariko Village (Adult Era), Lon Lon Ranch (Adult Era) Swords * Kokiri Sword (also known as Kokiri Knife, wielded by Child Link) * Master Sword (the evil destroying sword found beyond the Door of Time, wielded by Adult Link) Link can swing his sword for basic attacks. He was taught the Spin Attack by the Great Fairy of Power, however, this costs him MP. Shields * Deku Shield (a basic, wooden shield, not fire-proof so will be destroyed if set alight, can deflect projectiles, can only be used by Child Link) * Hylian Shield (the famed indestructible and fire-proof shield, too big for Child Link so he must use it like a turtle shell so he cannot deflect projectiles with it, Adult Link can use it to its full potential) Tools * Slingshot (uses Deku Seeds as ammo, can only be used by Child Link) * Boomerang (can attack things from afar with more power than the Slingshot, can bring back objects to Link from out of his reach, can only be used by Child Link) * Hookshot (Dampé's treasure, which he gives Adult Link after his death, can be used to cling onto certain surfaces and grab items from afar) Bombs *Bombs (explosives that can take down certain rock walls and enemies, can only be held if Link has a bomb bag, carry limit: 20*) *Bomb Flower (whilst not part of his inventory, Link can use these for the same explosive effect from the environment, can only be carried with Goron's Bracelet) (*Without inventory enhancers) Ocarinas * Fairy Ocarina (a memento given to Link by Saria, capable of playing multiple magical tunes) * Ocarina of Time (an artefact that has an important connection to the Temple of Time, given to Link by Zelda) Songs * Zelda's Lullaby: A song only know by the Hylian royal family and their trusted associates. Can seemingly control lightning potential enough to destroy large tombstones. * Epona's Song: A song that was sung by Malon's mother, can calm down Epona. Can call Epona to his side in certain areas after saving her from Ingo. * Saria's Song: Allows Link and Saria to communicate telepathically. Darunia takes a particular liking to it. * Sun's Song: A song capable of summoning the sun and moon by controlling time, discovered by the Composer Bros. Can also paralyse undead beings such as ReDeads and materialise chests. * Scarecrow's Song: An eight-note song composed by Link for Bonooru. Unknown effect. * Song of Time: Can open the doors in the Temple of Time according to Zelda Items * Deku Stick (a flammable stick that can be used to attack and carry fire, will break/burn so use limited, can only be used by Child Link, carry limit: 10*) * Deku Nuts (stun foes with a flash, carry limit: 20*) * Deku Seeds (ammo for the Fairy Slingshot, carry limit: 30*) * Magic Beans (can be planted in soft soil, only 10 can be purchased) * Stone of Agony (can find secret grottos) (*Without inventory enhancers) Inventory Enhancers *Deku Seeds Bullet Bag (a bag given to Link by a Deku Shrub, allows him to carry up to 40 Deku Seeds) **Deku Seeds Bullet Bag II (a bag given to Link as a prize for shooting all targets in the Shooting Gallery, allowing him to carry 50 Deku Seeds) *Bomb Bag (a bag that can store bombs, made of a Dodongo's stomach, found in Dodongo's Cavern) **Big Bomb Bag (a bag given to Link by a Goron for his courage, allows him to carry up to 30 bombs) **Biggest Bomb Bag (a bag given to link as a prize for the Bombchu Bowling Alley, allowing him to carry up to 40 bombs) *Whilst not an item, the Deku Shrubs of the Forest Stage gave Link an enhanced carrying capacity of Deku Sticks, allowing him to carry up to 20. *In the same vein, the Deku Shrubs of the Forest Stage also gave Link an enhanced carrying capacity of Deku Nuts, allowing him to carry up to 30. Bottles Seemingly only 4 bottles can be held at once. *Empty Bottle (a glass bottle capable of holding/sealing/catching numerous things) *Lon Lon Milk (good for two drinks, each drink heals 5 hearts) *Poe (a ghost in a bottle, they can later be sold in the ruined Hyrule Castle Town) *Fish (a fish in a bottle, can be used to coax Lord Jabu-Jabu) *Ruto's Letter (a letter seemingly written by Princess Ruto, found in a bottle in Lake Hylia) Goddess Items *Farore's Wind (given to Link by the Great Fairy of Magic, allows him to use warp magic to create and teleport to Warp Points, only works inside of dungeons, costs 6MP) *Din's Fire (given to Link by the Great Fairy of Magic, allowing him to cast an explosion of flames around him to attack and burn things, costs 6MP) Tunics *Kokiri Tunic (Link's usual tunic, nothing special) Boots *Kokiri Boots Accessories *Goron's Bracelet (bracelets that enhance Link's lifting strength, given to him by Darunia) *Silver Scales (allows Link to hold his breath for 6 seconds, letting him dive 6 metres, as opposed to his usual capability of only 3 seconds) Masks *Keaton Mask (a fox mask based off a popular character, given to the guard of Death Mountain for his son) *Skull Mask (a monstrous skull mask, given to a Skull Kid) *Spooky Mask (a mask resembling the face of a ReDead, given to the kid at Kakariko Graveyard who looks up to Dampé) *Bunny Hood (headgear that stops Stalchildren from appearing, given to the Running Man) *Mask of Truth (a mask with special powers passed down by the Sheikah, given to Link by the Happy Mask Salesman for his service, can seemingly read minds and can allow Link to talk to the numerous staring stones) Spiritual Stones * Kokiri's Emerald (the Spiritual Stone of the Forest entrusted to Link by the Great Deku Tree in his final breath, has an important connection to the Temple of Time) * Goron's Ruby (the Spiritual Stone of Fire, he was gifted this as a token of his sworn brotherhood with Darunia and the Gorons, requested for Link to obtain by Zelda) * Zora's Sapphire (the Spiritual Stone of Water, it was given to Princess Ruto by her mother and was requested to be given as a sign of engagement, however, she ended up giving it to Link for helping her) Medallions *Light Medallion (given to Link by the ancient sage Rauru, can seemingly empower him) Epona Using Epona's Song, Link can bring Epona to his side in certain areas such as Hylian Field, as she will gallop to his location in response to the tune. From here, he may mount her and ride her across the land. He may speed her up at the cost of a portion of her energy, represented by 6 carrots, however, she will regain energy at more leisurely paces. She can also jump over fences and barriers if she charges at them at the right angle. Link gained access to her by saving her from (a seemingly possessed) Ingo at Lon Lon Ranch by beating him in a race twice. Important C Items * Weird Egg (an egg that Malon had incubated, eventually hatches into a fully grown chicken) * Chicken (a chicken that Link can use to wake people up) * Zelda's Letter (a letter with Zelda's own autograph!) * Pocket Egg (an egg that Anju the Cucco Lady gives Link, eventually hatches into a pocket Cucco) * Pocket Cucco (effect unknown) Heart Containers *Heart Container (gives Link an extra heart worth of Life Energy) *Piece of Heart (collecting four will grant Link a Heart Container) Dungeon Items *Map (shows Link a general map of the dungeon and which rooms he has been in) *Compass (shows Link where the dungeon treasures can be found) Rupees Link can carry up to a worth of 99 Rupees (200 with the Adult's Wallet and 500 with the Giant's Wallet). *Green Rupee (worth 1 Rupee) *Blue Rupee (worth 5 Rupees) *Red Rupee (worth 20 Rupees) *Purple Rupee (worth 50 Rupees)